


looking out of my window for you every night

by purplesealion2



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grey's Anatomy is mentioned all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesealion2/pseuds/purplesealion2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taylor goes to NYC for the weekend and harry misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking out of my window for you every night

**Author's Note:**

> title is from drive away by great northern, soundtrack of Grey’s Anatomy season 5.  
> I have no idea why this happened and I'm not even sure it's fluff, it's just... everything is okay, nobody is hurting etc and I think it's pretty fluff for this ship where everything is aganst and pain.  
> I'm sorry for anything, I haven't written f/m in like forever.
> 
> (i don't have a beta so... sorry again.)

 

 

It must be what, the fourth time this week? Taylor doesn’t seem to mind. When she has time off of course partying and meeting up with friends is cool - she likes to hang out. But nothing beats a lazy day inside, all curtains down and a soft blanket with a cup of coffee and her favorite tv show on.

First time, Harry was all for it. Long legs spread on her couch, holding her softly and stroking her hair through an entire episode and then slowly drifting to sleep while she watched two more.

Second time he got his book, put his legs on her lap - which were heavy and she complained - and divided his attention between the tv show and some cult literature  she wasn’t really interested in. It worked for about 20 minutes and then he let out a displeased sound, closed the book and got an arm around her, kissing her neck until she gave up paying attention to Cristina’s sass.

(It was probably letting him win that time that got him over excited for the third time, but then some serious drama was on, and she had him waiting for 3 episodes before giving him any attention.)

So it’s fourth time this week. She showered and then jumped in her pajamas - which is one of Harry’s shirts and some old short -, made coffee and heat up the chocolate cookies they had baked the night before, and set the DVD on.

Harry came in to the living room when everything was already settled and frowned when he saw two cups of coffee in the table next to the couch. “Again?”

Taylor arched her eyebrows daring him to complain.

He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair, having just gotten out of shower himself.

“We watched it everyday this week, I really wanted to have some time with you, my time off is almost over.”

“Oh, about that.”

“What?”

“I have to go to New York for the weekend.”

 

#

 

It’s not that he’s pissed. Had he moved a few appointments to stay at LA? Yes. Was he looking forward to the weekend when they would go out together and he could show off the fact that he was dating Taylor now? Yes.

But okay, everybody’s gotta work. He knows how it goes.

She could have told him earlier, that’s it. He’d probably go home, or just not be in LA on his own in a hotel since apparently she wasn’t fond of letting him in her house alone for two days.

Or at least she could have not spent the entire week watching Grey’s Anatomy. Even on their last day together.

But he’s not pissed.

No, it’s fine.

Really.

 

#

 

“Okay, you drive me off the airport but the car can get me on Monday.” She says getting two suitcases probably too big for just two days.

“I can get you. So we can be together before I fly the next morning.” He gets the car keys and takes one of the suitcases and his own bag off the floor and waits for her to unlock the door. “Did you get your charger?”

She makes a face and opens her purse to check almost dropping the other bag in the process. “No, it’s here, it’s here. I think I got it all.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come here to check on Meredith?” He offers for what feels the hundredth time.

“Karlie is in town and she has the key, she’ll do it for me.”

He’d pretty much love to point out that Karlie isn’t her boyfriend and it’s a little bit annoying that she has the key and he doesn’t. It’s just, he’s not used to it. He is never on his own home, always on his friends place, and then Taylor goes and makes it so hard for him to be around.

But it’s too soon, he won’t complain or ask for it.

He takes her to the airport but doesn’t leave the car, security already waiting for her there. When she leans in to kiss him, purse, jacket and cellphone in one hand making it very difficult, he holds her a little longer, turns the peck into a proper kiss, and she just lets him. Although she’d hate to admit it, she is going to miss him, especially since when she comes back they will only have one more day before he’s gone again.

“Gimme a call when you get there so I know your plane wasn’t abducted by aliens.” He whispers.

She smiles against his lips. “If I don’t send a hearty eyes emoji it’s the alien pretending to be me, okay?”

He brushes their lips together one more time and hums a yes.

 

#

 

The hotel room is small and unwelcoming despite the hundred Tv channels they have. It’s too cold to go out. Harry can’t sleep. Everybody back home is busy or sleeping or not interested in talking. His book is a little bit boring and he really, really wants to know what happens with the blonde girl in Grey’s Anatomy. Not that he would ever tell Taylor, of course.

He checked the amazon website to buy his own collection and watch it alone but not only the box is out of order but also the individual DVD’s are too expensive and he would have to check with Taylor which season was that again. He pictures the DVD case next to her Tv trying to see the number but it could be any. He has no idea.

Harry stares at his cellphone for a while whilst chewing on his tongue facing the open dialogue with Taylor.

She had already landed in NYC, sent him a dozen of hearty eyes emojis and then another dozen with just sparkly hearts which none of them will think much about but they both know means a lot. He replied with a ‘xx’ which he hopes hasn’t sounded rude. It’s just that he never uses those things, it doesn’t fit his personality.

He ends up rolling to his side and trying to sleep with his phone under his pillow.

If he dreams of hospitals and a sexy nurse that looks disturbingly like Taylor it’s just a coincidence.

 

#

 

Next morning Taylor is up early and she really doesn’t want to think of the word clingy when she texts Harry good morning. It’s just that she was supposed to be with him lying on the bed until it was already noon. Kissing, making lousy jokes and maybe fucking some just because they can.

But the aftermath is that it’s 9 am and Harry has nothing to do but is already up because of her text. He rubs his eyes and sighs to himself, answering it as lovely as he can at this time.

_morning, love. how is new york?_

_cold and bright. la?_

_missing you._

 

#

 

He manages to do nothing the whole day, being even surprised when it starts to get dark. Of course, this time of the year it doesn’t mean much.

He’s halfway through his book and his hotel room still feels strange.

That’s when he gives up and texts Taylor with the lamest excuse he could come up with.

_hey, forgot my boots at your place. can you text karlie so i can go get the key and get them?_

Every single second of the next 24 minutes is a torture.

 

#

 

Of course she wouldn’t say no. She just didn’t answer him straight ahead because she didn’t _want_ to say yes. Nothing wrong, right?

It’s just - that’s her space, her personal space and he wants in and it’s so hard to let people in. Obviously it sounds stupid after almost a week never leaving the bed, sharing clothes and feeding each other like they were 16.

It’s not, though. It’s important. It’s him in her life being her there or not, no invitations, just a free pass she is not ready to give him but is also not ready to deny.

So she texts Karlie, of course she does. Let’s her know he’ll be dropping by to get her keys and completely ignores the shocked emoji she gets back.

All that insistently biting her lip in hesitation.

 

#

 

“I was going to check on Meredith later” Karlie says with both eyebrows up.

Harry doesn’t know who lives in that flat but she seems to be very close with the person, only wearing a blank blouse to open the door. He also doesn’t want to stare at her long legs but he does anyway and she eyes him like what-the-fuck the whole time.

She has really nice legs.

He saves that thought to share with Taylor another day instead of saying it to her. It seems more polite.

 

#

 

It’s really odd. A part of him wanted so bad to go there and curl up in the sofa watching this show he really isn’t fond of but is crazy curious to know what happens next that he didn’t even thought about how it would be like.

He doesn’t turn many lights on, trying to make his presence a little less annoying to someone in another city. Just goes to the bedroom, gets the blanket they let in the bed and gets a cup of coffee before turning the Tv on and playing from where they stopped.

It’s very comforting. But also it’s awfully lonely.

Meredith sits in the couch with him, just like Taylor would, and from time to time he makes a comment about the character she’s been named after being not that smart girl Taylor thinks and pets the kitty just because.

He spends the whole night like that.

 

#

 

Next day Harry goes to the hotel to take a shower and grab a change of clothes. But it’s funny, his mind keeps replaying all the dialogues from the show and he desperately wants to talk to someone about it.

He ends up calling Niall and he doesn’t get it so they chat about their time off and how they feel they are not enjoying it the way they should. Deep stuff.

 

#

 

New York is cold but heather is always on point. Taylor goes through more meeting than she can keep track, numbers and cities and names mixing up in her head as she plans her next tour. But it’s awesome, it’s work and she loves it.

If she checks her phone a few more times than she’d usually do no one is watching.

Then Taylor goes shopping because it’s New York.

How could she not?

 

#

 

Harry goes out for breakfast and lunch and then dinner, but always comes back to Taylor’s just to check on Meredith (or that’s what he tells himself) and ends up watching another episode.

Turns out things are awfully bad in Grey’s Anatomy. He’s not sure that blonde girl will make it and he really likes her. He hopes she does. There’s a strong chance a surgery performed by that hot doctor will help.

Taylor calls around 8 pm, let’s him know she’ll be getting on the first plane the next morning, complains about him not returning the key to Karlie before she left town again, and asks about Meredith. The whole time he pretends to be at the hotel, just in case. After all, she hasn’t said he couldn’t hang, but she also hasn’t said he could so.

But even through a cellphone she can sense something is not right, the way he doesn’t ramble about his day, takes the longest to talk and still says nothing. It’s obviously a trace of his personality but still- something’s off.

She never asks, though. In less than 12 hours she’ll be back home and that’s all she cares about.

 

#

 

Harry goes out again when it’s close to midnight and his mind is already hurting from staring too long at the Tv, watching fictional dialogues for what feels like days. It probably is anyway.

But the thing is: Harry buys cookies and ice cream and two bottles of club mate - thank god LA sells it - and goes straight back to the couch, same blanket around him, because this is the season finale and he knows shit will happen.

Nothing could have prepared him.

 

#

 

So okay, Taylor’s pissed because she called Harry a hundred times. Plus he had said he would pick her up. And there’s also the fact that it’s morning and it’s cold and she’s tired and the only reason she came home so early was so that she could be with him. So okay, Harry Styles should have cared at least a bit to pick his damn cellphone.

But she’s not gonna make a fight over this. It’s their last day together for a couple of weeks and she wants a peaceful environment, maybe a lot of fucking and definitely, definitely some cuddling.

That’s why Taylor goes home to take a quick shower and drop her bags before going to Harry’s hotel.

When she unlocks the door, though, she can see the light of the Tv screen illuminating the living room and curses. Of course Harry would forget the television on. Does he ever remember anything?

(Also there’s this picture being formed in her mind of him alone in her house watching chef shows.)

(It’s cute.)

(And scary.)

Her imagination helps her deal with what she does find in the living room. Harry is blacked out curled up in her sofa, wearing the shirt she borrowed to wear as pajamas, covered with one of her blankets. Meredith is awake by his feet and she can almost read the kitty’s mind. “Pathetic, uh?”

It’s all a mess, cookies and melted ice cream in the table, tv replaying the menu’s of Grey’s Anatomy season 5, and Harry.

He’s snorting a little, lips parted and his cheeks resting on the leather couch. He’s still on his jeans and it can’t be comfortable but the shirt - she shouldn’t be over analyzing it. It’s just cute. It makes her think he missed her. Well, all this does.

As invaded as she feels, she also feels cherished and it’s been a while. Life is always a little too rough.

She kneels in front of his face, strokes his hair gently getting the brown curls out of his face a little wet with sweat. Then Taylor blows gently to wake him up and Harry blinks a couple of times before focusing on her face, green eyes a little red from sleep and something else.

Harry wants to say sorry, he wants to say it’ll never happen again and he just couldn’t stay at the hotel and sorry, sorry again, really. But she’s so close to him and her eyes are incredibly beautiful. He feels so lucky to have her as the first thing he sees in the morning.

He tries out a smile and feels his puffy eyes and the sensation of crying himself to sleep in his throat. That’s when realization hits him and he says the only thing he can.

“I think Izzie and O’Malley are dead, Tay.”

It almost mends him, the way she snorts and rests her forehead in his cheek, noses touching in an awkward angle as she shakes her head.

“You’re gonna get me crazy one of these days, Harry Styles.”

#

(fim.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it.  
> find me on [tumblr](http://aloopdaloop.tumblr.com/) for hating loving discussing prompting etc  
> kudos and comments are going to make my day ♥


End file.
